Loverboy
by Camperor
Summary: Senpai is gone. Ayano is upsettingly ready to give up until Budo Matsuda comes by with the same experience Taro did when she first bumped into her. When Ayano notices this, she asks to hang out with him and he gives Ayano the best night of her life. Budo x Ayano. Contains light eroge.


**AN: Breaking news, deleted the Yandere Simulator Fantasy RPG AU, after seeing how lackluster it is. I just couldn't find any potential with it. So anyways, enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

Ayano Aishi... Monster, murderer, killer, sociopath, and... Matchmaker? Yes, this was what she's been going after with her run-in with Senpai.

But for all she cares, she was worth a dime to him. No sense of empathy to any students she wants to ruin. Her own capacity of right and wrong were totally above her. The lives she'll impact and change, but that was far worse to looking towards her inner humanity. All she cared about Senpai, that was quite literally on the front page of her book. Nothing seemed to care about the lives that were being lost, coming towards her idea of getting her "humanity" over a boy that destined to be her true love at last.

Today, this was different. Something different. Something that Ayano wasn't expecting despite her ruthless, brutal, and all the bloody tendencies she has for a yandere. Senpai was _gone_. Missing. Disappeared. Lost forever in time and space. This was shocking for Ayano, she pushed away any student that came in her way. She plowed through hallways faster than a horse, until he was nowhere left to be found. Ayano coldly held herself, she was ready to cry. Senpai either went to an all-boys school, moved away, or was out of town without Info-Chan warning her about it.

It was pointless, Ayano was ready to call it quits. She didn't care about anything. Not to herself, her family, Info-Chan, and the rivals she peacefully eliminated. All she wanted was her Senpai. The whole world around her was getting empty to the point where it was clear as a plastic bottle. Her last moments were to destroy herself, eliminate the inner turmoil she has that made her the person she is today. Ayano was about to be ready, ready to take her life to see the first drops of her own blood right down the floor. The blood that she could've had spilled on other people, but it was too late for that.

...Or was it?

As soon as Ayano was about to be ready, another voice with a sudden lift helped Ayano up to her feet... But with the twist of emotion and happiness. She thought this could apply to Senpai, but... Budo!?

"Are you alright, miss?" Budo smiled. "You look hurt. Did something happen?"

"I-I..." Ayano was ready to speak. "I slipped. It didn't bruise anything."

What was she thinking? Why isn't the aura that she had with Taro back again!? Could she be making herself up? Was her mother all wrong?

"You need to be more careful, the janitors put quite a lot of bleach on the floor." Budo said, he wiped both his hands. "But hey look, I need to go now. My club needs to wrap up in about a jiffy."

"...Excuse me?" Ayano stared at him softly. "If I want to ask you, but can I have your name and number? It's really important to me."

"Um, sure." Budo handed his calling card to her. "You can say anything you want. I'm all eyes and ears."

"Thank you." Ayano stared at the card. "...Will this boy... Help me?"

* * *

_Aishi Household_

Ayano didn't know what she was thinking. This boy, Budo Matsuda, just came to her and unleash the same feelings she had with Senpai. She thought that Senpai was all for because no other girl can appreciate it. But what about Budo? The same that happens to him? Could she be dealing with two birds with one stone?

Ayano texted the phone number to Budo, she only stared. She waited. Eyes cold as gloom, her fists gripping for a reply.

Budo texted, saying, _"Oh, hi! Thanks for texting me! How have you been?"_

Ayano replied as she did on Yancord with Selene2005. _"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."_

Budo texted back to Ayano, as if he was laughing. _"Heh. Don't mention it. And if you're thinking the same thing I asked, don't worry. Life is cool around here. My parents have been Kung-Fu masters in China. Tae Kwon Do, Shinjutsu, and Wing-Chun's! I totally inspired them, like I want to be a superhero with superpowers!"_

Ayano rolled her eyes. _"There is no such thing as superpowers. Reality doesn't give us anything supernatural to believe."_

Budo again texted back to Ayano. _"Really? Then what's with all the misconception then? You can't be Superman? The Occult Club has been thinking about Demons with powers and I always wondered if Humans can become much stronger than the average man."_

Ayano sighed, talking to this guy felt stupid like Midori. _"Strength like the strongest man on earth is a myth. Every living being has some degree of strength. Despite everyone not knowing what it is for sure. The way I see it is, you live to survive. You live to quit being a coward to get what you want. It's everyone's greatest need to be met if they want to be something."_

Budo smirked, he was looking quite interested. _"You're interesting. Wanna come over to my house? My phone is getting low on battery."_

Ayano stared at her phone, an expression of confusion kicked in. _"I'm not sure why. But alright, if that's what you say so."_

Budo texted again, with a much happier tone to it. _"Great! Here's my address! Don't worry. My parents are not at home. So I'll unlock the front door for you."  
_

Ayano sighed, she picked up her things and went to her way.

* * *

_Budo's House - Budo's Room_

"So? You like my room?" Budo Matsuda presented. It was appealing to Ayano, but enough for a karate sports fan.

The room was decorated with tracings old belts, a picture of him defeating Raibaru Fumetsu, and all other kinds of things such drawers tucked underneath a bed. Posters of famous karate players were all over the walls. But something Ayano finds kind of disgusting was the leftover undergarments on the floor.

"It's great..." Ayano sighed. "Thanks for taking me here. It feels a lot nicer than school at least."

"Well, it is a fun spot to hang out." Budo replied, hopping on the bed. "So I heard your parents are away, maybe you wanna crash in for the night?"

"What? That was what that text conversation was about?" Ayano widened her eyes. "I wanted to make this brief, but this... Feels too weird. You're up to something."

"What!? No! I'm a hero!" Budo pleaded. "I never like... Do anything odious to another person! So come on, jump right in! I left girls PJ's in my changing closet if you say yes! Believe me, they're very comfortable and softer than the average ones. Very expensive!"

"You're kidding me..." Ayano saw the red-lined girl's PJ's hanging on the door frame, a price on the floor reveals it costs twice as more as Ayano's, she picked it up. "Alright, just... One night. That's all I'm taking. If this doesn't feel right with me... I'm leaving and not coming back here for good, that includes you."

"You got a deal, I guarantee you won't be disappointed!" Budo smiled, grinning his white teeth.

Ayano jumped on Budo's bed, it was sort of rough, but as she got further, it was really soft. She laid her back down, but Budo went inches away from her. Ayano didn't feel emotions, so she wasn't disgusted or embarrassed unless her inner humanity comes back to tell her that she is. Not that she was dead inside.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, the walk was just tiring me." Ayano complimented.

Budo chuckled. "No problem, um... Hey listen, the next time we're at school. Let's eat in the cafeteria." He offered. "I got some nice delicacies left in the fridge, it is great to share them with you!"

"Hm... Well, alright." Ayano accepted, closing her eyes. "I'll look forward to the next time I see you."

"Goodnight, and remember..." Budo turned aside to give Ayano some space. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

This was interesting, well at least in Ayano's perspective. For the first time ever, she didn't feel homicidal enough to distrust or even kidnap Budo. Something about his words changed her inner voice to let it go and move on. Not that it was Senpai that changed from the first experience she met him, she took methods non-lethally to get him. But in the end, he was gone. Budo showed up, just suddenly... He gave Ayano a shot of what he is compared to Taro. Sort of like a Taro 2.0 if she looked at it that way. The black pony-tailed girl smiled as he saw the optimistic bare-fisted boy move casually away for her to sleep. She giggled, not in a malicious way.

"Goodnight, my new soulmate," Ayano said in a quiet tone of voice, she fell asleep as he did.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Ayano woke up, noticing Budo was not right next to her. But what she did know is, he was cooking breakfast right downstairs in his living room. Ayano forgot to mention that his parents aren't home, out to some martial arts stadium somewhere in East Asia. She stretched her arms, changing her PJ's to usual wear, and went downstairs. From there, she saw Budo whistling while cooking some fresh meat mixed in with eggs. It didn't take long for him to notice her.

"Oh! You're awake!" Budo chuckled, he went back cooking. "This is a special recipe I made in Lebanon, it's called Awarma. Minced Lamb mixed in eggs. Great for breakfast, you should try it."

"Well, well, looks we have a former chef here..." Ayano came down and went towards the counter, resting her arms. "Makes me think why you're not in the cooking club right about now."

"O-Oh, um... Well, I did get enough recipes from them, to show you that Martial Arts isn't always what I do." Budo explained, flipping over the pan. "You see after I'm done traveling, I go about taking the recipes I learn and well... Make them fresh home."

"Interesting, my Mom might try the same." Ayano sat down on the dinner table. "She's out... Looking for someone in America. San Francisco, probably."

"Really? Who is he?" Budo put the plates of food for him and Ayano. She shook her head.

"I don't really know, she kept too many secrets from me since childhood." Ayano sighed, she began eating. "She told me that one day I would meet someone special, someone, who can open me to become a human being just like everyone out there in the world. I've been always feeling that way since I was dead inside like my mind didn't have any kind of heart and soul."

Budo looked concerned, feeling pretty sad about Ayano as she is. "Well... The Mind grows like trees, you know. Surely, it can't always be that broken inside."

"I know, but I want something different." Ayano put down her fork on the table, gripping her fists and looking at the window. "The boy that saved me, the one that forced me to keep on living, is now gone. No longer can I see him or his face. It was almost the death of me, and... When I saw you. You gave me the same reason to keep living in this godforsaken world."

Budo went closer to Ayano, pressing his head to hers. A large sparkle of sunlight brightens their skin together. Ayano starts to feel tearful, something in a way that she isn't the "vulgar creature" Megami Saikou described. He pressed his lip to her left cheek, making Ayano blush for a bit. At last, she can finally feel happiness growing inside of her empty hole. At least for her, it was the greatest day of her life.

"Let's finish eating, school starts tomorrow." Budo smiled warmly at her, as he lets her go. "I heard you got a test, eh? Let me help you in the Library, Kuu Dere may some knowledge materials to help you and me study."

Ayano shrugged her arms, sighing. "Okay. I'll see you when I get there... Until then, I... I think you helped me."

"Hey, that's no problem." Budo laughed amusingly. "You're a smart girl, Ayano. Until then, I hope to see you again soon. Take care."

"Right..." Ayano headed towards the front door. "And Budo... Thanks for the breakfast."

Ayano closed the door behind her as she stepped out, the weather outside was cloudy with a slight breeze. She needed to head on over to her place and get the things she left in her room to study. After all, Budo could be waiting for her in the Library at lunchtime. She can't stay alone all day, finding and stalking Senpai. All she needs is Budo, that's it. There's nothing else that can make her "lovesick" from now on.

* * *

_Library Room_

Ayano entered, as Kuu Dere pointed, Budo was waiting on the table that she was pointing right there. Ayano smiled, she approached the boy and sat down right next to him.

"What brings you here?" She pondered. "I know we promised, but aren't your other clubmates getting worried for skipping out on them?"

"They're alright, I just told them about you and the night we spent." Budo laughed, he brought out his book. "You need serious help with your work, so here you go. Let's do this then."

Ayano and Budo began to read the contents of the book, increasing their knowledge base needed for the test. Ayano turned, page by page until they both agree they read enough. Too much so, that the bell for the next class period rang. After which, they both part ways to take their tests. No stress, no test anxiety, nothing at all that gave them fear that they'll fail.

* * *

_Outside - 6:00 PM_

The outdoor weather was clear, giving her a sense of nostalgia of the past. Ayano and Budo had just got out with no feelings of failure, they passed the test that they promised ought to. It wasn't half-bad anyways, the Akademi Institute was closing and she was walking the empty until Ayano's eyes widened. Budo stood there with a smirk wide than her mother Ryoba.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" He called, Ayano looked for ways to run past him and couldn't. "Passed the test, didn't we? Excellent? You'll need more to get past your barriers for something I'm about to present."

Ayano's look didn't change, but she sighed. "Alright, show me. I don't care what you've got to say or do."

"Alright, then I shall prepare you this!" He presents a plastic withing plastic behind a wrapper, and it startles Ayano a bit.

"Is that... A condom?" Ayano felt nothing from that, but still. "Budo, if you're thinking what I'm thinking. I'm not ready for you to take my virginity away."

"Hey, I saved up my money for you girl!" Budo put down the condom, slamming both his hands on his chest. "You should be feeling something, not that I'm disgusting you or anything."

"Trust me, Budo. It is." Ayano crossed her arms. "I can't ask why you're into this stuff, but pleasure can be my least focus."

"Alright, well I'll tell you." Budo coughed to clear his voice. "If we do this together, you can promise that I won't let your secret out and... I can help make you the person you ought to be once you finally start to become human. I'm your future boy here, after all, Ayano. You can't refuse it."

"I've been a bad girl before, how bad can I be?" Ayano sighed, she looked at him with a smirk. "Alright, you perv. Take me to your place then, and remember. Just this once. After that, I'll do whatever it takes for our "get together" out-of-memory. So I can decide who is the correct boy for me."

"Y-You got yourself a deal." Budo hugged Ayano, almost enough to give both an arousal to each other. "You feel warm and fuzzy... It's no wonder why I don't believe you're the 'freak of the school'."

"Hmph, you'll just have to find out." Ayano smiled. There was no one around. Enough to give both Budo and Ayano a chance to tease each other. But not all the way, all they need is to get that feeling and they're off. Ayano rubbed his arms, Budo groped Ayano's rear and gave it a nice squeeze. Ayano was breathing softly, giving more time to please her.

The arousal that softly built-in, suddenly jump kicked Ayano into doing more. She groped Budo's crotch, he felt the soft pleasure coming from it and bit his lips onto Ayano's right side of her neck. She felt better, more relaxed, and more comfortable to say the least. This was it. A jarring memory in the past shows that he was the guy that saved Ayano when she was bullied as a little girl, the princess in his arms was now her. And the White Knight takes this reward in the future in such a very, very, conclusive way.

"Okay, babe." Budo smirked as he held his hands to hers. "Let's get to my house and get started."

"Alright, loverboy." Ayano smiled a bit to him. "I'm ready to do whatever it is you want with me."

And with that, the couple set their way towards Budo's house. Ready for an experience that will change the course of their lives... Forever.

The End


End file.
